1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to augmented reality platforms, and more particularly, to augmented reality platforms incorporated in museum environments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Augmentation of reality has gone through trial and error over the last few decades, unable to locate a proper niche market regardless of the promising and profound technical boundaries it widens. Conventional solutions adopted for the recognition of multimedia content comprises use of images as multimedia sources and proprietary libraries for processing information. It implies that the speed of recognition depends on a user's computer. In addition, conventional solutions adopt a recognition that is obtained by comparing results with original source and the quality of results depends by first processing.
Other art describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. Applicant is not aware of any art that suggests the novel features of the present invention.